Firing up the Screws
by StaindRedGlass
Summary: STORY 18: With the pieces in motion from the previous case, a deception comes full circle as mafia types and gang bangers clash: leaving NCIS stuck in the middle of their war. The intentions of a psychopath continue to be in question.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the 18th story in my series. If you haven't read the other stories, then I advise you to not proceed until you do. This is a series. It runs in sequence. To understand certain things (especially where Jamie came from), it's best to just start at the beginning. This series is kind of like my very own NCIS season 4. As of this point, the series consists of: story 1 A Link to the Past (comes in 3 parts)… story 2 Wrong Place, Wrong Time… story 3 Second Job… story 4 Daughters… story 5 A Personal Vendetta… story 6 Bless the Children… story 7 Eyes of the Condemned… story 8 Disturbing Affection… story 9 No Man Left Behind (story that introduces Chioke; aka Kid)… story 10 Finger Swap… story 11 Imperfect Heist… story 12 The Color of Skin… story 13 Death to the Jedi… story 14 Brotherly Love… story 15 For the Love of a Child… story 16 Devil's Playground… story 17 Forced Alliance… story 18 Firing up the Screws (current story). Hope you enjoy it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** The following story is a continuation of the previous story "Forced Alliance". The events which occurred in the previous story led to the following.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Monday**

**Chapter 1**

Tony is on route to work after dropping Chioke off at school. The radio is on; he's listening to a local news station which is covering the scene of a recent shootout at a garage in Alexandria, Virginia.

Upon reaching the front gate of the Navy Yard, the security guard is slow to letting him in because he's also listening to the news.

"Did you hear what happened in Alexandria this morning?" The security guard asked.

"I'm listening to it right now." Tony replied.

"It's a shame that one guy was killed by stray bullets."

"Yes, it is."

The security guard finishes what he's doing and opens the gate. The car drives into the Navy Yard and a minute later, is parked.

Tony steps off the elevator onto the third floor. Ziva and McGee are already in the bullpen. They're standing in front of the plasma screen as they're watching the news. Tony approaches, remains quiet and watching the news with the others.

"We just received word the identity of six of the victims of this fatal shootout are members of the gang known as; the Crows." The news reporter stated. The reporter walks to the side. The camera follows her. "Excuse me, Sir. It's understood you witnessed everything this morning. Can you tell us exactly what happened?" She places the microphone close to the man's mouth.

"I was over there picking up a bagel when I heard the screeching of tires." The man points in the direction of the bagel shop. "I thought nothing of it until I heard an explosion, which I later found out was the garage. Then the sound of gunfire ripped through the street like it was War World III. Luckily there weren't a lot of people around at the time. People were screaming and running for cover. Unfortunately, one guy was hit by stray bullets as the two groups were shooting at each other. A getaway car with two Crow members smashed into the cleaners store over there…" He points in the direction. "I've never seen anything like it. But if you ask me; the Crows deserve it."

The reporter puts the microphone closer to her mouth. The camera is moved away from the man and back to the reporter.

"The gang known as, the Crows, for their large tattoos of a crow stretched across their backs allegedly ran the garage which is now immersed in flames. The Crows, who have recently been under federal investigation for kidnapping, extortion and even murder, fell victim to what some people are referring to as being; what they deserve. But the fatal shootout between the Crows and an unknown group claimed the life of a man as he was struck by stray bullets while trying to climb into his vehicle in an attempt to escape from the scene. In total, the shootout claimed the lives of seven men and injured a dozen others. The unknown group of assailants coordinated this vicious attack on the Crows and seemed to be highly organized in doing so. The devastation left behind by this shootout is currently under FBI investigation." She continued. "We're left with many unanswered questions. Is the unknown group of assailant's heroes or vigilantes? Will the remaining Crow members who are still on the streets, hide or retaliate to this attack? But most importantly… In a community rocked by the outburst of chaos this morning, will they continue to endure the devastation we've seen here today? Is this an isolated incident or are we to expect more? Only time can tell." She speculated. "This is Lauren McLean with CBS news…"

The plasma screen turns off. Tony, Ziva and McGee turn around. Fornell is standing behind them with the remote control in hand; the remote control he took off Ziva's desk.

"Where's Gibbs? I need to speak with him." Fornell demanded an immediate answer.

"I just got here." Tony stated.

"I'm not sure if he came in yet." Ziva answered.

"Or maybe he just stepped off the elevator." McGee replied after looking in the direction of the elevator.

Fornell turns around. Gibbs stops in his tracks since he knows the two of them will be going to the elevator for a much-needed conversation.

Gibbs and Fornell enter into the elevator. It starts moving. Gibbs flips the emergency stop switch.

"I need…" Fornell begins to say.

"I can't believe you never told me about the stipulation in my brother's deal!" Gibbs yelled. "He showed up last week and we were forced to let him work with us."

"If I told you about the stipulation it wouldn't have made much difference."

"It would've been nice to have advanced warning. We were completely blind-sided by it."

"And you would've been riding my ass like you are now." Fornell said. "Advanced warning would've only…" He begins to say but stops because he notices a strange expression on Gibbs' face. "What's so funny?"

"If DiNozzo heard you say what you just said about riding your ass…" Gibbs starts chuckling as he's finding it hard to continue the sentence.

"You're probably right, he would." Fornell chuckled. "Twenty bucks says the word, gay, comes out of his mouth."

"You're on." Gibbs agreed to the bet. The two of them shake hands on the bet. There's a brief moment of silence before it's broken. "So what do you need?"

"I need everything you have on Petty Officer Wade Benson." Fornell stated. "And I do mean everything." He notices the confusion of Gibbs' facial expression. "We have an undercover in Geoffrey Benson's organization. A year ago, he infiltrated the organization and has been trying to gather evidence. Unfortunately, it's taking much longer than expected to work his way into a position of gathering the type of evidence we need."

"I hope your story is getting to a point soon, Tobias."

"Our man overheard two others talking about going to war with the Crows."

"What does this have to do with Petty Officer Wade Benson? I told Mr. Benson who murdered his son."

"Mr. Benson doesn't believe what you told him. He believes the Crows are responsible for the death of his son Wade. He's going to eliminate the remaining Crow members."

"Because we're so familiar with the Benson's, the FBI wants our help." Gibbs said after reading Fornell.

"Nothing gets passed you, Jethro. Our manpower is stretched thin as it is. So yes, the FBI is requesting the help of NCIS."

"I'll need…"

"Here's the file on the Crows." Fornell hands Gibbs a file with accumulated Intel about the gang. "Personally, I don't care if the Crows and Benson's people kill each other, but an innocent man was killed this morning and a couple others sustained minor injuries. We need to prevent this from happening again."

"So we're being shoved into the middle of their war."

"Be careful and don't take any unnecessary risks."

"There's something you're not telling me, Tobias."

"We think your brother may have some type of involvement with Mr. Benson."

"That would explain a lot."

"There's no concrete evidence or any solid leads to suggest it, but ever since your brother was here and made that deal with us, it made the FBI put him under a microscope. How he ever knew the locations of those terrorist cells is beyond me. But with Mr. Benson's resources it would give him access to being able to find out anything."

"Like how he knows a lot about my team. But Jared working with Mr. Benson doesn't make any sense. I mean, what reason could there possibly be. Jared is a serial killer. He only cares about causing death."

"He murdered over five hundred people in a thirty year time-frame. If he is working with Mr. Benson, it's because he's up to something. And if he's up to something, I'm willing to bet it's not going to be good."

"If what you're saying is true, then that means Jared's urges are evolving."

"The only question is; evolving into what."

There's a brief moment of silence as the two of them think.

"Anyway, I'm looking into any possible connection between your brother and Mr. Benson." Fornell said. "It's all speculation right now, but I'll keep you in the loop on this one."

Gibbs flips the emergency stop switch. The elevator moves. The door opens and they step off onto the third floor.

"It would've been nice to have advanced warning about the stipulation of Jared's deal!" Gibbs shouted as the two of them walk alongside the windows. "I can't believe you didn't bother telling me."

"If I told you… You would've been riding my ass like you are right now." Fornell stated.

"Your ass is meant to be rode, Fornell."

"Yeah well, it feels like I'm taking it up the ass from you right now, Gibbs."

The two of them walk passed the back stairs. They stop behind the back stairs and remain silent so they can hear what Tony is going to say.

"Psst…" Tony tries to get McGee's attention. McGee looks to him. "Did you hear what Fornell just said?"

"Yes I did, Tony." McGee said.

"That was so funny." Tony chuckled. "I always thought Fornell seemed kind of fruity."

From behind the back stairs, Gibbs puts his hand out with the palm facing up. Fornell takes out the wallet from his back pocket as he's the one who lost the bet. The wallet is opened. Fornell takes out a twenty dollar bill and places it in Gibbs' hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A black van is driving down the streets of Alexandria, Virginia. The van is moving just under the speed limit to avoid looking suspicious. Inside the van are a couple men; including Jared Lucas Gibbs. Each of the men is dressed in all black. They're getting ready for a raid. Gloves are put on and assault rifles are handed out. Once each of them has their own rifle, clips are passed around and placed into the weapons.

"Your orders are simple…" Jared begins to say. "We go in and kill everything that moves."

"What if there's a child in the house?" One of the men questioned the order. "We have masks… It's not like the child would…" Suddenly, a knife thrusts into the man's neck. Jared's hand holds the knife inside the man's neck as a sinister grin stretches across his face. Seconds later, the man dies.

"An order isn't meant to be questioned. Do any of you have any objections to what we're about to do?" Jared wondered, hoping someone would take the bait. Little to the others knowledge, there was an ulterior motive for murdering the man to his left. The man was one who may prove to be a liability in the future; especially since he questions what's going on.

The men continue to get ready by making sure the rifles are cocked and ready to go. Each of them puts a black mask over their heads. With the men fully ready, the van makes a turn. The gas pedal is floored.

The van speeds down a street where the target house is. There's a loud screech as the brakes are applied. The side door opens and heavily armed men wearing black masks emerge from the van. They run in the direction of a rundown house. Two men run around either side of the house in order to cover the back. Three of the men run toward the front of the house. The front door is busted through. The three masked men enter into the house with assault rifles shooting at everything that moves. The Crow members who were caught off-guard inside the house are slaughtered in their chairs. They never even had enough time to stand or grab their weapons to defend themselves.

One Crow member manages to make his way to the back door since he wasn't in the front area with the others. The man takes a quick look outside before making a dash for it. The two masked men who were making their way around the house immediately start shooting at the Crow member as he's climbing the fence. The man is hit by a barrage of bullets which kills him instantly. He falls from the fence and lies dead in a pool of his own blood.

The quick, viciously coordinated attack leaves a massacre inside the rundown house. The two men in the back drag the dead Crow member into the house while the others quickly go to the van.

While at the van, two of the men take hold of two gasoline containers each. Also at the van is Jared who grabs a stick of C4 plastic explosive. The three of them return to the house and the gasoline is quickly tossed about; even into the backyard to make sure a flames destroy any evidence near the fence. Jared sets the C4 in the middle of the house where the four dead bodies lie in a pool of their own blood. The other men leave the house and make their way to the van.

Once the C4 is ready, Jared sets the timer for one minute. The button is pressed. Jared runs out of the house and quickly steps into the van. The driver floors the gas pedal and the side door is finally closed. The van speeds down the street.

The timer to the explosive reaches zero. Upon reaching zero, there's a click. Suddenly, there's a loud explosion as debris from the house shoots outward and flames consume the premises.

Meanwhile, in Forensics Lab at NCIS Headquarters, Jamie is frustrated with trying to study for a quiz which she happened to have missed last week due to going to Baltimore to meet the man who saved her when she was eight-years-old. While Jamie is studying, Abby is easily able to read the frustration in Jamie's facial expression. There's obviously more on her mind than just the quiz.

"It's obvious there's something more on your mind than just the quiz you need to make up later." Abby stated. "It may help you study if you get whatever it is off your chest."

"Seriously, it's nothing." Jamie lied. "It's just… I don't get the concept of what I'm trying to study here." She used a concept she understands as an excuse to not have to mention anything about what occurred last week; having dinner with her psychopathic uncle.

"Good thing you're studying forensics because I know all." Abby grins with pride.

"Yet, know nothing."

"Hey!" Abby protested the comment. "That's it… I'm not helping a meanie like you."

"Oh…" Jamie slides off her stool, gets on her knees and start bowing. "My humblest of apologies, oh great one… Please share your forensic wisdom with this petty mortal who needs to realize she's in the presence of the Forensics Goddess."

"Now that's how I should be praised all the time!" Abby exclaimed.

"You mean you don't ever get praise like that?" Gibbs asked upon entering into the lab.

"I get praise, just not like that. Though, I should definitely receive that type of praise. And maybe a cookie… Because I'm hungry. Or a brownie… Ice cream would work too."

"All I have is a Caf-Pow." Gibbs exposes the drink from behind his back. Abby snatches it.

"Caf-Pows always work." Abby immediately begins sipping the highly caffeinated drink. Gibbs moves closer to Jamie and kisses her on the forehead. Abby sees this and gets jealous. She tilts her head slightly so Gibbs realizes her cheek is there. "I deserve one too." She said. Gibbs leans over and plants a kiss on Abby's cheek.

"Jealous cheek kiss slut." Jamie muttered under her breath.

"I heard that, you know."

"Haha…" Jamie chuckled.

"I just came down to say good morning and give you the Caf-Pow." Gibbs stated. He turns and makes his way to the door.

"Technically, you never actually said good morning. So you don't have my permission to leave until you do." Abby said cheerfully. Gibbs turns around as Abby sips her drink.

"Good morning." Gibbs said. "And goodbye…"

"You now have my permission to set forth and fight crime, my loyal subject. Your humble ruler has spoken." Abby said. Gibbs finally leaves the lab.

"Talk about an ego overload, little Ms. I get jealous when Jamie receives a kiss from her father." Jamie stated.

"I don't get jealous."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Jealous… Jealous… Jealous!"

Abby smacks Jamie on the back of the head.

"You can't do that!" Jamie exclaimed. "It's called a Gibbs-slap for a reason. Only a Gibbs can do it."

"Well, you just been Gibbs-slapped for your insubordination." Abby said with a smile. "The royal guards shall punish thee! Off to the dungeon with you."

"That's it!"

Jamie gets off the stool and tackles Abby to the floor. The two of them wrestle in the middle of the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The team arrives at a restaurant in Alexandria, Virginia. The restaurant is owned by the Crows and is a place where they hang out in large numbers; though these days have been few since a lot of the members are incarcerated in a federal prison. The car is parked near the restaurant. The team exits from the vehicle.

Directly in front of the restaurant is a street that extends away from the restaurant, yet connects into the street which runs alongside, forming a T shape intersection. The street that extends away is relatively short. In a building at the other end of the street, directly in line with the restaurant, a window on the second floor opens slightly. Inside the almost completely empty room, Jared sets a case on the floor. He opens it. Inside the case are a sniper rifle and its attachments.

The team enters into the Crow owned restaurant. They're very cautious in doing so. The Crow members sitting in the restaurant reach for their weapons. Gibbs and the others show their hands to help the Crows realize they aren't a threat.

"We're just here to talk." Gibbs stated.

"Yo, these punks are cops." One of the Crow members said.

"We're federal agents." McGee said.

"What agency?" One of the members asked.

"NCIS." Gibbs answered.

"Never heard of it." Another member said.

"This is why we need to be in the news." Tony stated.

"I can make sure you get in the news, though it won't be the way you'd like." A member threatened.

"We're here to help you." Tony said.

"I think I'll help myself." A member said as he's circling around Ziva and finally grabs her ass. With swiftness and a couple quick movements, the member is face down on the floor. His arm is twisted and being held by Ziva and her foot is pressed against the side of his face. "Ow!" The man cried. The other Crow members laugh at him; all of them laugh except for one.

"If you ever touch me again I'll rip your arm off and shove it in whatever hole of yours is available at the time." Ziva threatened.

"Ziva…" Gibbs tries to get her attention. She lets go of the man. He stands up and walks to the side rubbing his arm.

Meanwhile, Jared continues to put the sniper rifle together with its attachments. The bipod, stand with legs, is attached. Once the bipod is securely fastened, he attaches the scope. Next, the specially-made silencer is attached. The magazine is loaded into the sniper rifle. Jared approaches the window and sets the legs down on a small table in front of the window. The window is very dirty due to the building being abandoned. But since the window is slightly open, it does expose his identity a bit, but he already thought of that as he's wearing a mask. With the sniper rifle in position, he cocks the weapon which loads a bullet into the chamber. He takes aim in the direction of the Crow owned restaurant. Jared smiles evilly as his brother's head is in the crosshairs of the sniper rifle.

"I see you, brother." He said.

While Jared is waiting patiently for a specific target to come into view, he moves slightly in order to get Tony's head in the crosshairs of the sniper rifle. He thinks to himself about how much he would love to snipe Tony right now. Suddenly, the thought of Jamie crosses his mind. With Jamie on his mind, he begins to pull the trigger. With the trigger halfway pulled, he snaps himself out of it and gets back on track with the operation by letting go of the trigger and moving the sniper rifle. The slight jealousy of thinking how lucky Tony is to know Jamie compels Jared to want to eliminate him. It's not that Jared is threatened by Tony. Jared isn't threatened by anyone; except for Jamie because he seems to have a soft spot for her. She's the only person who Jared has never fantasized about killing. He may have fantasized about her in a sexual manner, but that's not why he's threatened by her. Jared's threatened by her because she's the only person who even remotely comes close to possibly understanding him. He recalls last week's dinner with his niece Jamie and actually smiles because he enjoyed it. It was good food and good company. This soft spot for his niece is something he doesn't fully understand and most likely never truly will understand; all he wants is to know her.

The trigger is pulled. A bullet goes racing through the air.

The bullet crashes through the window of the Crow owned restaurant. It penetrates into the head of the highest ranking Crow member as he's standing near Gibbs having a conversation. The bullet passes through the man's head. As the bullet comes out the other side, blood explodes outward onto Gibbs and McGee. The bullet continues moving and eventually ends up in the wall.

Before the highest ranking Crow member even hits the floor, the other members are quick to arm themselves and most of them point their weapons at the team. Gibbs, Ziva and Tony do the same thing as they figured the Crows would arm themselves. Now, both sides are in a standoff. McGee is the only one who hasn't armed himself due to being in shock of having a man's blood all over him. The Crows start yelling.

"They lured Raven into the line of fire!" One of the Crow members yelled.

"We had nothing to do with what just happened!" Tony shouted.

"You need to allow us to leave so we can find the person responsible before he or she is gone from the area!" Gibbs yelled.

The standoff continues as neither side is backing down from putting their weapons away. Since Jared realizes there's a standoff between the two sides, he decides to take another shot.

The trigger is pulled again. A bullet goes racing through the air. A second Crow member drops dead to the floor.

"You idiots need to get out the back door and let us do our job!" Ziva exclaimed.

"We don't put our tails between our legs and run like dogs!" One Crow member yelled.

"To the sniper, this restaurant is a shooting gallery!" Tony shouted.

"Yo, Dawg, he might have a point here." Another Crow member agreed. "We should get out of here before someone else gets sniped."

"Everyone out the back door." The new highest ranking Crow member ordered. The Crow members scurry to get out of the restaurant, all except one. "What the hell does Benson have against us?!"

"He thinks your gang is responsible for the death of his son." Gibbs replied.

"You mean that Benson kid who was murdered in the train yard last week? We had nothing to do with that."

"We know." Tony said. "But Mr. Benson thinks otherwise."

"Well, if Benson wants a war, he's got it."

The remaining Crow member leaves. The team rushes out of the restaurant in order to locate where the shots came from. With the team exiting from the restaurant, Jared is already gone. After a while, the team finds the location of where the shots originated from. The only evidence left behind is GSR; gun shot residue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The team is back at NCIS Headquarters. The GSR and two sniper bullets which were recovered as evidence were taken by the FBI as they're the agency who has jurisdiction over the investigation. Even though NCIS doesn't have access to the evidence, they will receive copies of all the findings.

While sitting at their desks in the bullpen, Tony, Ziva and McGee are all thinking about how they should make Gibbs aware of something that was mentioned the previous week. Neither of them wants to do it because they know how Gibbs' gets when something is held back, especially if it entails his brother Jared.

Gibbs stands up and eventually leaves the area. Ziva and McGee both look at Tony who realizes what they want.

"Oh come on!" Tony exclaimed. "Why should I tell him?!"

"Cause you're senior field agent." McGee replied.

"And he'll go easiest on you because you're married to his daughter." Ziva said.

"Not to mention the fact that last week you were technically team leader during the time he said what he said. So it was your responsibility to make Gibbs aware of it." McGee added to his previous comment.

"Neither of you believed what he said when he said it!" Tony exclaimed. "And don't try to pull rank stuff with me, Probilicious, because you'll lose."

"Believe what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he re-enters into the bullpen. Ziva and McGee quickly look down and pretend to work; leaving Tony on his own.

"Umm… Uh…" Tony has no idea how to start because he really doesn't want to say it; especially since he still has one more week of living in Gibbs' home. Gibbs glares at him as he wants Tony to hurry up and say whatever it is he should be made aware of. "Last week when we were in the lab, this was after Jared took out a restraining order against you which got you banned from the investigation…" He notices Gibbs is still glaring at him. "We were throwing out theories and what Jared said was; Chief Petty Officer Cody Harrison was framed for the murder of Petty Officer Wade Benson… Something about a conspiracy to start a war between mafia-types and gang-bangers."

"And you're just telling me this now!" Gibbs yelled as he gets up from his chair. "So you thought to not take what he said seriously."

"Umm… Well… Neither did Ziva or McGee. They also thought he was being his usual manipulative self."

"DiNozzo, you idiot!" Gibbs shouted as he approaches Tony's desk where Tony is cowering in his chair. "Everything Jared says, no matter how bizarre it is, is important!"

"Yeah but…"

"There are no buts!" Gibbs barked. "All the evidence pointed to Cody Harrison, I know. Cody Harrison died due to being poisoned hours before the murder of Wade Benson, I know. And there's no evidence to link Jared to the poison. All of these things I know! Jared is an extremely careful serial killer who likes control and manipulation. Everything he does and says is valuable Intel into his intentions. By telling you his theory about a war starting was obviously a way of gloating and makes us look like idiots for not believing it!"

"That could explain why he got a restraining order against you." Tony commented. "To isolate us from you…"

"You think, DiNozzo!" Gibbs exclaimed. "While you were trying to keep him from getting under your skin, you managed to keep yourself from actually hearing what he was saying!"

"This might not be the best time to say this, especially again, but, both Ziva and McGee were there and didn't believe him either."

"Need I remind you you're senior field agent and should know better than them!"

There's a brief moment of silence as Gibbs tries to calm down a bit.

"Open the case files on Cody and Wade, go over all of the evidence and find me something to link Jared to what happened!" Gibbs ordered. "We need to figure out why Jared started a war between the Crows and Mr. Benson."

Tony and Ziva start pulling up everything as McGee calls Abby to double-check the evidence. Gibbs walks to the window. While standing at the window, Gibbs looks outside and fixates his eyes on water of the river. He thinks about what Fornell speculated earlier in the day about Jared being involved with Mr. Benson in some way.

"What are you up to, Jared…?" Gibbs muttered softly to himself as he's trying to figure out the one person he was and is never able to.

After a couple minutes, Gibbs walks away. Eventually, he leaves the building and goes home to work on the boat.

Once home, Gibbs brings a cup into the basement and pours himself a drink. He takes an old cassette tape out of his pocket and places it into the tape recorder. The play button is pressed. What starts playing is the sound of a piano. After the piano playing, two voices are heard; one of a young girl and the other of an adult female. The cassette tape was something Kelly and Shannon made for him while he was in Kuwait. A tape so Gibbs can hear the progress Kelly has been making with her piano playing. And also as a way of telling him how much they miss him. After the talking, the piano continues playing for five songs in total; the only five songs Gibbs ever listened to in the fifteen years without his family. Even with his daughter being alive, those five songs are still his favorites. He enjoys his daughter's violin playing these days, but the tape was a gift and it kept him going during the hard times by keeping his daughter's memory alive in his heart.

After the five songs are done, Kelly and Shannon talk some more. Even with his daughter being alive, the tape always makes him feel a certain way. He misses Shannon more than anything. And he misses his daughter at that young age and wishes how he could've seen her grow-up into the woman she is today. He missed out on so much. So much that they'll never be able to get back.

The rewind button is pressed. The tape rewinds. After a minute, the tape is completely rewound and he presses the play button once again. The tape starts playing. Gibbs listens to it.

"I don't remember making that tape." Jamie stated as she approaches.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were home." Gibbs said as he presses the stop button.

"I just got here." Jamie said. "It's weird to hear mom's voice after so long. I don't even recognize it. And I don't ever remember playing the piano either."

"You were learning."

"It sure sounds like it."

"This tape was the only thing I listened to for the fifteen years without you." Gibbs said right before kissing his daughter on the forehead. "And yet, it's still my favorite."

"I understand why." Jamie said. "The tape means a lot to you. It was the only thing you had where you could hear my voice. And mom's voice too. And hear my absolutely fabulous piano playing." She chuckled at the last part. "It kept you going when you felt like giving up."

"Don't get me wrong, I love your violin playing..."

"I know." Jamie said as she presses the play button. The tape continues playing. "I have an hour before having to go to class. And I don't mind going to class smelling like sawdust." She said with a smile. "It's the best perfume."

The two of them start working on their boat while listening to the tape. They work proudly for hour, just father and daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: I forgot to mention toward the end of the last chapter, the whole thing with the tape was taken from episode "Ex-File" of season 5. Though, in my version, I added a few more songs after the talking. And I forget which episode where Gibbs said he only listens to five songs, but it wouldn't surprise me if those five songs had to do with the tape of Kelly playing the piano, so I wrote it as such.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

A couple of vehicles drive down the streets of Alexandria, Virginia. The vehicles are heading in the direction of an abandoned warehouse near the river. The abandoned warehouse is a popular hangout for the Crows. Within the vehicles are Jared and a large group of Mr. Benson's men; all of which are heavily armed and looking to completely eliminate the remaining Crow members within the next couple of minutes. The only one not looking to completely eliminate the Crows is Jared because he has his own agenda.

Upon arriving at the abandoned warehouse, the vehicles are under fire as the men exit from the vehicles. Jared figured the Crows would be ready for them as he intentional had anonymous, untraceable contact with the new highest ranking leader not too long ago. The two sides continue shooting at one another while Jared remains inside the van attaching a silencer to his handgun. With the silencer attached, he finally slips out of the van on the side where the van is blocking the view from being seen by the Crows who are shooting from windows. After taking a quick look around he targets one of Benson's men. With the coast clear due to everyone being busy with the shootout, Jared aims at the man and fires. The man drops dead to the ground. Jared smiles evilly as another one of Benson's men is dead at his hands.

The shootout is finally over. Four of Benson's men are dead; one at the hands of Jared. And one Crow member is also dead. The rest of the Crow members are inside the warehouse prepared for an assault. Benson's men look to Jared for instruction as the element of surprise is obviously not on their side this time.

"What are you waiting for?!" Jared shouted. "Get your asses in there and eliminate them!"

Benson's men rush into the abandoned warehouse. Jared laughs sinisterly as he approaches the warehouse because his plan of eliminating particular people within Benson's organization is masked by the war with the Crows. A war of his own creation and manipulation for a single purpose; an agenda which Mr. Benson will never see coming.

With the firefight underway inside the warehouse, Jared finally enters. Both sides are scattered about the warehouse which will make it easy pickings for Jared to single out targets. He makes his way to the upper level after spotting one of Benson's men; the next mark on his list of men to eliminate.

The man is shooting in the direction of a Crow member on the ground level. Once the magazine is empty, he ducks behind some cover. The Crow member on the ground level fires in the direction. Jared approaches the man from the other side. With no one in the area to witness anything

"The mag is jammed." The man said as he's trying to get the weapon to work.

"Let me." Jared snatches the assault rifle from the man's hands and bashes the magazine in and cocks the weapon. Afterwards, with no one in the area to witness anything, Jared makes the man believe he's giving the weapon back, but as the man reaches for it, he's pushed out into the open. The man is hit by a barrage of bullets from the Crow member on the ground level and finally falls off the edge. Jared, who is lying on the floor scoots up a bit, aims at the Crow member and fires a single bullet into the man's chest. Then three more before his dead body hits the ground. Jared grins evilly.

While on the floor and looking out at the people of the ground level, Jared takes aim at one of his own; another target of Benson's to eliminate. The target moves and is now out of the line of sight.

"Agh…" Jared is pissed he didn't have enough time to take the shot. With his exceptional auditory ability, a Gibbs trait, he hears the sound of approaching foot steps originating from a single area. He remains lying on the floor and keeping an eye on the ground level as the approaching person isn't within killing range as of yet. At his side, there's a knife which his left hand reaches for. After a couple seconds, Jared takes a quick glance to the left and quickly throws the knife. A second after throwing the knife, he looks back to the ground level as if not needing confirmation the man is dead because he's so sure in his abilities; something he never has doubts about.

With hardly even needing a real look at the approaching person the knife ended up in the man's heart. He falls to the floor and bleeds out. The man was a Crow member, but is now just another dead body.

After a minute, Jared leaves the area in order to find yet another target.

On the ground level, Jared finds two of Benson's people walking around looking for the Crows. In the area is an incinerator. Jared approaches it and turns a knob which slowly releases gas into the chamber. He unlocks the chamber door.

Jared sneaks behind one of Benson's men in a stealthy manner. As the other man walks away further and further, Jared grabs the other. Jared's overpowering strength is too much for the man as the chamber door is open and he's shoved inside. The door closes. While inside the incinerator, the man screams and pounds on the chamber door, but on the outside, nothing is heard.

"Where'd Jake go? He was here a minute ago." The other man said.

"I just got here. All I've seen in the last two minute is you." Jared stated.

"We should look for him."

"Good idea."

The other man walks away. Jared presses the ignite switch and follows the man. With the ignite switch pressed, a spark inside the chamber goes off. The gas is immediately turned into flame. Jake burns to death inside the incinerator.

The two of them find a couple of the others and determine the rest of the Crows got away. Both sides took causalities.

Benson's people cautiously search the abandoned warehouse in order to gather the bodies of their own. The bodies, after being found, are brought to their vehicles. Lastly, they search for Jake but have to give up due to what's heard over the police scanner.

Finally, the vehicles are driving away from the premises. All of the dead bodies are in a single van while the surviving people are in all the other vehicles. Jared, who is in the van with the dead bodies, smiles evilly as he takes out a knife. He begins to mutilate the faces of the dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A car pulls into the driveway of the Gibbs residence. Gibb and Jamie are still in the basement working on their boat until the very last minute when Jamie has to leave for class; which is in a couple minutes. The man enters into the home through a window in the back of the house. He walks into the threshold of the basement doorway.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to your doors being locked, Jethro." Fornell said because Gibbs only started locking the doors ever since his daughter came back into his life. He walks down the stairs. "I had to enter through a window because your doorbell hasn't worked in years and you obviously couldn't hear me knocking and yelling. Eventually, I was pounding on the door and still stood there like a moron."

"Hey Tobias." Jamie greeted him.

"Hi Jamie." Fornell greeted her back as he gives her a peck on the cheek.

"I've been meaning to get the doorbell fixed." Gibbs said.

"You've been meaning to get it fixed for the past five years." Fornell stated. "But it's been broken for nine years."

"I never got around to it. I've been busy." Gibbs said. "Grab yourself a sanding block, Tobias."

"There was another shootout within the last hour." Fornell stated as he grabs a sanding block from the workbench. "Luckily it was at an abandoned warehouse which the Crows use as a hangout. Three separate incidents in one day."

"The Crows aren't going down without a fight." Gibbs said.

"It's all just senseless killing to me." Jamie stated.

"I agree." Fornell agreed as he starts sanding the boat with them. "With making this boat, are you two ever going to use power tools?"

"Nope…" Jamie answered.

"No." Gibbs replied.

"Using power tools would take the fun out of building our boat." Jamie said. "Besides, using power tools would make it go by too quickly. Building a boat has always been our time together. The longer it takes us equals the more time we spend doing something together, as a family. It's our father/daughter time."

"I'd never have the patience for this." Fornell said.

"After a couple days, you'd give up and buy a boat, Tobias." Gibbs stated.

"Not with how much money my ex-wife sucks out of me every month." Fornell stated.

"Haha…" Gibbs chuckled. "You can't say I never warned you about her."

"And they say lawyers are blood sucking leeches." Fornell said. "They obviously never met…"

"On that note, I need to go to class." Jamie said. She kisses her father on the cheek. She turns to Fornell and gives him a kiss on the cheek too. "You two have fun with your guy chat. See you later."

"Bye Jamie." Fornell said.

Jamie walks up the stairs and out of the basement. Fornell stops due to being thirsty. He walks to the workbench and reaches toward the stop where Gibbs hides the bourbon and an extra cup. With two cups on the workbench, he pours the drink for the two of them. Gibbs finally stops and walks to the workbench. The two of them sit on the stools and drink.

"Every time I look at Jamie…" Fornell begins to say. "I hope and pray that my daughter grows up to be as wonderful as her. She grew-up nicely, Jethro. You should be proud of who she is."

"I am. Yet…" Gibbs paused for a couple seconds. "I sometimes wonder who she would be if I never lost her for fifteen years. Would she still be the wonderful person she is, or…"

"Jethro… As much of a bastard as you can be sometimes, I've watched something different in you ever since your daughter came back into your life this past year. A whole different side of you I never knew about. And I don't doubt for a second, that if she was never lost, she would still be the person she is today."

"You're not so bad yourself, Tobias." Gibbs said. "Your daughter is a lucky to have you."

"As is yours..." Fornell said. "Though, I'm kind of dreading the rebellious teen years."

"Eventually, your daughter will become a teen and go through that phase. But you'll cherish every minute of it." Gibbs said. There's a brief moment of silence. "To fatherhood…" He raises his cup.

"To fatherhood…" Fornell raises his cup too. "May our daughters always know the love of their fathers."

The two of them click their cups together. They each sip their drink.

"I know they're moving into their own home next week…" Fornell begins to say.

"As much I love Jamie being in the house… I'm finding it hard to put up with Tony." Gibbs chuckled. "I really want my house back."

"Yeah, I saw all the boxes everywhere."

"My living room is home to Chioke's pets."

"I know he has a lobster named Simba, but you said, pets… What's the other?"

"Tony got him two iguanas a couple weeks ago." Gibbs replied. "Their names are Timon and Pumbaa."

"All three names from; The Lion King." Fornell acknowledged. "I know it well."

"It'll be nice to have them out of the house. Especially when they keep trying to have sex." Gibbs stated. "They're married… I don't mind the thought of them having sex. Tony is like a son to me."

"Just not under your roof."

"Exactly." Gibbs said. "I don't know… The thought of it happening under my roof, in my house, feels so weird."

"It's the fatherly instincts in you, Jethro."

"At least they'll be living right next door."

"I'm sure DiNozzo is thrilled."

Meanwhile, at the Benson residence, Jared and another man enter into Mr. Benson's office. Mr. Benson is at his desk working on a couple things which need to get done for one of his companies. The two men approach the desk.

"I take it the warehouse raid eliminated the remaining Crow members." Mr. Benson said.

"They were ready for us." The man said nervously. Mr. Benson stops what he's doing and looks up at him. The man breaks eye contact.

"By, ready for us, what exactly do you mean?"

"When we arrived, they immediately started shooting at us. We took a few causalities, Sir."

"How many?!" Mr. Benson demanded to know.

"Eight, Sir. One of which we never found."

Mr. Benson pulls a gun from his desk drawer, aims at the man and pulls the trigger. The man drops dead to the floor. A pool of blood forms around the body on the floor. Jared remains unfazed by the action.

"Eight… Eight!" Mr. Benson jolts up from his chair and slams his hands on the desk.

"Yes, eight men in total." Jared said.

"How can my people have taken causalities when I have a serial killer working for me?!"

"Let's get one thing straight… I'm not a soldier in your pathetic war for vengeance. I can care less that your son Wade was brutally murdered. To me, that's just one less miserable excuse for an existence on this planet. I'm just a serial killer. I hunt my victims one at a time. If you wanted a soldier in your war, than that's what you should've gotten because this is not what I do. Sure, I'm enjoying it… But I'm not the perfect weapon for it."

"Don't you ever disrespect the memory of my son!"

"Or else what? You'll shoot me?" Jared wondered. He laughs. "It's funny how you think I'm the least bit afraid of you, Geoffrey. But you won't shoot me. You have a plan to make my brother's life a living hell and what better way to do so than through me, his psychotic brother. And, well, as for the payment of my services in your quest for my brother, you're giving me what I want… The facility I've always dreamed of. So we need each other."

"You'll get your facility. It's nearing completion. Just a couple more weeks." Mr. Benson said. "And when it's complete, I expect you to fulfill our agreement."

"I look forward to seeing my brother's head on a stick. And yes, he'll suffer like he's never suffered before."

"Has NCIS interfered in this war?"

"They were at the Crows restaurant earlier today. But that's about it."

"Well… If they do interfere, then your brother will lose a lot more than just his pride or even a team member."

Jared walks away. He leaves the mansion and gets into his car. Before starting the car, he thinks to himself.

"Too bad for you, Geoffrey… I have my own agenda." Jared muttered softly to himself. He laughs evilly.

The car drives away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sometime during the early night, one of the other NCIS teams is keeping an eye on the Crows over night. So Gibbs and his family are home. Tony and Chioke are sitting on the couch in the family room. Jamie joins them. The three of them watch a movie together; a Curious George movie. Chioke is sitting between the two of them.

Gibbs walks to the threshold of the entrance to the room. As he looks upon the happiness in their faces, he thinks about Shannon. The memories of how his wife, daughter and himself would sit on the couch in the exact positioning and watch TV or movies together were happy times. After the car accident is when he stopped watching what little TV he watched and no movie ever played on his TV since.

Jamie notices her father standing there looking at them. She smiles at him.

"Come join us, Daddy." Jamie invited her father. "We're watching Curious George."

Gibbs enters into the room. Jamie scoots over a bit and her father sits next to her. The four of them watch the rest of the movie as a family. As Gibbs sits there watching the movie, he can't help but feel an overwhelming happiness. Though it's not the same as him, Shannon and Kelly watching TV or a movie together like old times, it's still very comforting and gratifying. The feeling of family being together means more to him than anything. He only wishes Shannon was here to join them in watching the movie. The old times were fun. But in this case, new fun times can be created; new traditions.

"We should do this every week." Gibbs stated. "Once a week the four of us watch a movie together."

"I like the idea of a movie night." Tony agreed. "Just the four of us."

'I like idea too.' Chioke signed with his hands and a smile on his face.

"It's an excellent idea. Just like old times, eh Dad." Jamie said. She leans closer to her father in order to whisper to him. "You're such a softy."

"How about every Sunday night at 8pm as being movie night?" Tony asked.

"Sounds good to me, Tony." Gibbs agreed to the night.

'Can be quiet? I try to watch movie.' Chioke signed.

"Sorry." Both Gibbs and Tony apologize. They remain quiet and enjoy the rest of the movie.

After forty minutes, the movie is over. Chioke claps with excitement because he enjoyed the movie; a movie he's seen tons of times already.

"That was actually pretty good." Gibbs said.

'Curious George is the best!' Chioke signed.

"Time for you to wash-up, Chioke." Tony said. "Come on..." The two of them stand up and walks away. Jamie also walks away; but she goes to the kitchen.

Gibbs grabs the remote control from the coffee table. He starts pressing buttons in order to turn the DVD player off, but is unable to figure out how. Gibbs scratches his head as the DVD rewinds.

Chioke re-enters into the family room. From the bottom of the stairs, he noticed Grandpa Gibbs having trouble figuring out the DVD player so he decided to help. Chioke sits next to Gibbs.

'I help. Will show you how work DVD.'

"Show me." Gibbs hands the remote control to Chioke.

Tony walks down the stairs as he's wondering why Chioke isn't in the bathroom yet. From the bottom of the stairs, Tony sees them in the family room. Chioke is teaching Gibbs all about how to properly work a DVD player; what buttons on the remote do what and even how to properly place the DVD into the player itself. Even though Chioke needs to bathe, Tony walks back upstairs so Chioke doesn't feel pressured into hurrying up when he's trying to teach his grandfather how to do something. Tony is proud that the little boy who once shoved a DVD into the VCR is actually teaching someone else how to properly use the DVD player.

On the second floor, Tony waits patiently in the bathroom for Chioke.

Chioke enters into the bathroom after a couple minutes.

'I sorry keep you waiting.' Chioke signed. 'I ready for bath.'

"There's no need for apologies. I know you were teaching Grandpa Gibbs how to use the DVD player."

'I help him learn.'

"You're a helpful little guy, I know. And you learned a lot since coming to America."

'I have good teacher. You teach me well.'

Chioke starts taking his clothes off as Tony turns to the bathtub. The water is turned on. With his hand, Tony checks the temperature of the filling water.

"You want bubbles?"

'Yes please.'

Tony quickly grabs the bubble bath liquid. He flips the lid and pours some of the liquid into the bath. Bubbles start forming in the bathtub. Chioke finally steps into the water, though he doesn't sit. Tony look at him as this is the first time when Chioke is actually taking a regular bath inside of sitting in the tub while being washed down with the showerhead. A bathtub filled with water always scared him due to his fear of water which he's recently been working on getting over. Just last week he went in the pool at school without Tony being there.

"If you want to bathe the other way, we can…"

'No… I good.'

Chioke sits down in the water. The water level continues to rise. Tony tosses a couple bath toys in. Chioke grabs his favorite bath toy; a red and yellow scuba diver.

"What adventure is Scuba Steve going to get himself into today?"

'Giant sea monster…' Chioke holds up an octopus toy and places it on the side. 'Will attack the submarine…' He holds the toy up then places it next to the octopus. 'It's up to Scuba Steve to save the day.'

"Sounds exciting."

'You be the sea monster.' Chioke signed, then grabs the octopus and hands it to Tony.

The two of them play their Scuba Steve adventure, with Tony narrating it. From the doorway, Jamie looks on with a smile at how cute the two of them are with each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Trivia time! In the chapter you just read, I made a movie reference. What movie did I reference???


	8. Chapter 8

**Tuesday**

**Chapter 8**

Close to noon, Jamie arrives at a local university where she's taking her Forensics courses. She had a class earlier in the morning, but there was such a large gap between the first and second class that she went back to NCIS Headquarters. With the car parked, she walks to the cafeteria in order to grab lunch before the start of the second class of the day.

After paying for her lunch, Jamie walks to the far end of the cafeteria where there are empty tables and very few people. The food tray is placed onto the empty table. She sits down in the chair. Jamie looks to the left, pulls the next chair closer and places her briefcase down. Without even realizing her uncle is approaching, he sits down across from her. Jamie is slightly startled as she looks up after placing her briefcase on the chair. She definitely wasn't expecting to find her uncle sitting across the table from her.

"That's a nice briefcase you got there." Jared said. "That's the Saddleback Leather Company Briefcase with shoulder strap."

"Okay… You complimented my briefcase so you can leave now."

"You're so quick to get rid of me. Come on, we had a nice dinner last week which I paid for." He grabs a couple French fries from his niece's food tray.

"I don't care how many people you've killed, but you never, ever steal my fries." Jamie threatened.

"Sharing isn't one of your qualities, I see." Jared said. "I thought we could have lunch together."

"Are you kidding me?! The only reason I stayed last week is because…"

"I interest you. Especially because you're the only person I'm actually nice to. You're intrigued by the curiosity of why." Jared stated. There's a brief moment of silence as he reads his niece's body language. "I'll beg if I have to."

"You're a serial killer. Begging would a major blow to your reputation."

"You're the only person in this school who knows what I've done… What I am."

"And begging would still end up making you look bad." Jamie said. She sighs slightly as she looks to the side and reaches into her briefcase. Jamie hands her school ID card to her uncle. "Get what you want and give this to the lady at the register."

"Cute picture…" Jared said as he looks at the school ID card. "But how does this get you food?"

"It's kind of like a prepaid credit card. I pay a certain amount at the beginning of the year and each time it's swiped at any register on campus, when I'm buying something, that amount is automatically deducted. It's much easier than dealing with money."

"I'm so glad you trust me with you school ID."

"There's no real information you can get from it anyway." Jamie said. "You better hurry up before the noon mob comes in."

Jared walks away with the school ID card in hand. He enters into the food court, grabs a tray and walks around to see what's offered. After getting the food he wants, he approaches the register. The lady takes the card. She looks out into the sitting area and notices Jamie giving her a signal that it's alright. The lady swipes the card. Jared takes the card and his tray. He walks to the table and sits down. Upon sitting down, Jamie takes her school ID card from his tray.

"Now we're even." Jamie said.

"Ha!" Jared laughed. "You call a ten dollar meal compared to lobster as being even?"

"Last week you said I can order whatever I wanted. I wanted the lobster. In the food court, you could've gotten whatever you wanted. So we're even. You paid. I paid."

"You purposely ordered the most expensive thing on the menu last week."

"I wanted to strike a blow to your wallet."

"Kind of like when you stuck a blow to my crotch that time in the interrogation room."

"You deserved it."

"Back then, I didn't know you as well. It was the first time we ever met. I remember everything that was said that day. And I do apologize for it. I know the loss of your unborn…"

"Just shut up. I don't like to talk about that. And I especially don't want to talk about it with you."

"My apologies…"

"And stop being nice to me. Do you think we're going to be friends? Is that what you want? Cause it's never going to happen."

"I know my track record for niceness, trust-worthiness, kindness and all that bullshit is horrible. I'm not a nice person. I'm a manipulative bastard who likes to get under peoples skin to see how they'll react."

"You forgot to mention the fact of you feeling the need to control your surroundings and the people within it."

"All my life I felt abandoned. No one ever gave me a chance to change or even remotely tried to help me…"

"What about the doctors at the mental institution?"

"During the time I was there which was the late 60's, early 70's, the doctors back then didn't care about helping what they didn't fully understand. Mental institutions were a joke. It was a prison from crazy people… The mentally ill. Nothing more… Their idea of help was jacking you up on so much medication to the point of most of the patients being couch potatoes." Jared said. "All my life I've lived without any real human connection. Then I met you. In the interrogation room, you sized me up and stood your ground against me. I've never been so impressed by another human being in my entire life. And ever since then, for some stupid reason, I thought you might actually give me a chance. Something no one else has ever done. I actually feel something which remotely resembles some type of human connection with you. I know what I am and I can't change that. But I thought if I was nice to you, than maybe you wouldn't push me away. It's not that I'm looking for a friend. I've never had a friend. So I don't grasp the concept of what friendship means. I hate my brother with a passion. It's because of him that the abuse started because our father wanted a girl as the second child, not a boy. After Jethro was when Kelly was born, but it was too late, the abuse continued. But my brother was so lucky because someone gave him a chance to change. He was saved. I was left behind. I felt abandoned. I felt like no one thought I was worth saving. I was the lost cause no one cared about. No one ever gave me the benefit of the doubt. I thought you might. But I guess I was wrong. So I'll go." He stands up. "Thanks for the lunch." He begins to walk away. Jamie sits there thinking to herself. She takes a deep breath as she can't help but feel sorry for him.

"Wait…" Jamie said. Jared turns around to look at her. "I felt abandoned too."

"When have you ever felt abandoned? Your life is…" Jared begins to say as he approaches the table.

"Don't presume to know how my life is or has been." She stated in a firm tone. There's a brief moment of silence as Jared sits down.

"I know you're hesitant to tell me about yourself. And I won't pressure you into doing so."

"I lived with a foster family for fifteen years. Eleven of those years I didn't remember who I truly was. It wasn't until I was at a funeral of a family friend where I passed the grave of my mother. I saw the last name, Gibbs, and everything about my father hit me like a ton of bricks."

"You don't have to tell…"

"Just shut up and listen." She said. "For eleven years, I lived with a family who lied to me about who I truly was. I still loved them with all my heart because they loved me unconditionally. But I felt alone. And with remembering my dad, I felt abandoned. I spent the next four years of my life hating my real father for not being there, for not wanting me. I felt so alone… So empty inside. I would sit in my room at night and wonder why my real father didn't love me. And it made me cry many times."

"What happened?"

"I found out the truth of why I wasn't with my father. He never knew I was alive. I was being protected from a couple bad people. They killed my mother and almost killed me. I was luckily brought back to life. But Kelly Catherine Gibbs had to remain dead in order to be safe. And I didn't remember who I was anyway. So changing my identity was the perfect cover." Jamie said. "So I know what it's like to feel abandoned."

"Your father named you after our sister Kelly."

"I know." She said. "And I know how you killed her."

"I don't expect you to understand me."

"The sad thing is; who you are isn't entirely your fault." Jamie said. "My father told me everything about his childhood. I cried because no child should ever go through the type of torment both of you had to endure. Pain and suffering is all the two of you ever knew as children. Deep down inside, you're still that scared little boy tormented by the painful memories of your childhood. But you're right… My father was given a chance."

"I'm not asking you to help me or even try saving me."

"I know. But I need to set some ground rules if this is to work out with us being…" She paused for a couple seconds. "I certainly don't want to call us; friends…"

"How about; extremely bizarre form of acquaintances?"

"That works for me." Jamie agreed as to what to call this.

Jamie continues talking by stating some rules which her uncle is to abide by if this acquaintanceship is to work out. The rules are straightforward and simple so Jared plans on abiding by them because they are reasonable.

For Jamie, though her uncle isn't seeking help nor looking to be saved, she thinks deep down inside, he is. She feels this exchange was a subconscious way of reaching out to another human being for the help which is so desperately needed. That if one person can reach him, than maybe he'll have some type of chance at a normal existence in a world he doesn't quite understand; himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The team, except for McGee, is on the streets in Alexandria, Virginia to keep an eye on the remaining Crow members. The gang members are residing in a local shop which is allegedly linked to illegal gun sales; though nothing has ever been proven. Due to the remaining gang members being in a public area, they need to be watched, especially if Mr. Benson's people try attacking. Since this is a very busy street with tons of shops, a shootout in this area would end in the causality of many innocent lives. Any attacks must be prevented at all costs.

Gibbs and Tony are in a parked car at one end of the block. Ziva is in another parked car at the other end of the block. Both sides of the street are covered by NCIS. They're trying to remain under the radar while keeping up surveillance of the area. The radio station in the car Gibbs and Tony are in, changes. Seconds later, the radio station is changed once again. Then it's changed again.

"Pick a station or turn the damn radio off already." Gibbs stated in a firm tone.

"Sorry." Tony turns the radio off and pulls his hand back.

"And don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness."

There's a moment of silence; silence which Gibbs likes and Tony dislikes.

"So, umm..." Tony thinks of what to talk about because the silence is killing him. "Next week you'll have your house back. I'm sure you're more than happy about that."

"And I bet you're thrilled about living right next door to me." Gibbs responded.

"Living right next door will make Jamie really happy. With Jamie happy, I'm happy. Besides, living next to you won't be so bad. Maybe we can even carpool to work." Tony said. Gibbs turns and gives him a look. Tony immediately gets the hint. "Or not…" He unwraps a snack; a burrito. He takes a bite and begins chewing on it. "You want some?" He asked. Gibbs watches in disgust at Tony's eating habits; especially chewing with his mouth open.

"No thanks." Gibbs looks away.

A couple darkened vehicles approach from Ziva's side. She quickly gets on the radio to give the word to Gibbs. Gibbs presses the on the gas pedal as the darkened vehicles pass Ziva's car. Ziva presses the gas pedal too.

The darkened vehicles stop in front of the shop where the Crows are. Gibbs and Ziva stop their cars nearby and exit; each with their sidearm drawn. The masked men exit from the darkened vehicles and are heavily armed. A couple undercover police within the area drawn their weapons and take aim.

"Freeze! Put the weapons down!" Gibbs shouted from behind the cover of the NCIS car. Tony is using the passenger side door as his cover. And Ziva is on the other side of the darkened vehicles.

"We have you surrounded!" An undercover cop yelled.

The Crows stupidly exit from the shop and take aim with what firearms they have. The Crows are in more than enough trouble with the FBI, so a last stand shootout is something they don't fear.

"Crows, don't shoot!" Gibbs yelled. "Go back in the shop!"

Unfortunately, the Crows aren't going to back down from a fight; especially against people who have been hunting them like a pack of dogs. There's a brief standoff before the first shots are taken.

With guns blazing, Benson's people shoot back. The undercover police officers shoot their weapons too. As do NCIS. The shootout in a public area is underway.

Bullets race through the air in all different directions. The chaos of bullets, screaming people and the loud noise of gunfire ring through the street.

With the shootout afoot, Ziva's weapon jams; rendering it useless. She reaches for her backup but it's not there. For the first time in history she forgot her backup. Ziva draws the knife from her belt.

Ziva takes an opportunity to move toward the closest vehicle where a masked man is shooting from. She dashes in and quickly approaches the man from behind. Before Ziva can do anything, she's immediately thrown against the van. The person Ziva thought she could easily disarm actually got the drop on her. The man proves to be stronger than she thought. Her knife is taken away. The man's knee crashes into her stomach. Then an elbow bashes into her face. The man tries to stab her with her own knife, but she manages to block the attack and the knife falls to the ground. Her quick-thinking saved herself from being stabbed, but hasn't saved her from continuing to take a beating as the man overpowers her with kicks and punches. The man is faster, smarter and excellent at anticipating what she'll do next; almost as if he knows her style. The masked man is actually Gibbs' brother Jared, which Ziva has no idea about. So she continues to struggle with trying to fight back against the masked man.

Benson's people retreat. The remaining Crow members retreat into the shop and out the back.

The causalities of this firefight include: some of Benson's people, some of the Crows, a couple undercover cops and some innocent bystanders. The one thing NCIS tried to prevent from happening is the one thing they were powerless to stop.

As Gibbs calls 9-1-1 for medical assistance for the injured, Tony runs to Ziva's aids because she's lying on the ground.

"Ziva, are you hurt?" Tony asked in concern for his colleague.

"The only thing hurt is my pride." Ziva said as Tony helps her to stand.

NCIS remains at the crime-scene for the paramedics and to help any injured people left behind from the vicious onslaught of bullets.

Almost an hour later, Jared enters into the Benson residence. He walks to Mr. Benson's office.

"I heard NCIS interfered." Mr. Benson stated as Jared enters into the room.

"I guess it's time to take them out." Jared said.

"Perhaps…" Mr. Benson said as he stands up and walks to the window. While looking outside, he thinks to himself. "But I have a better idea in mind. We can use their interference to our benefit."

"The plan…?"

"Yes… We'll proceed with the plan."

Mr. Benson dismisses Jared so he can think in peace and quiet. Jared leaves the mansion with knowing the long-term plan on how to deal with his brother is pushed into full affect.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After receiving an anonymous tip, the team makes its way to Gibbs' friend's house; fifteen-year-old Emily Saunders. The anonymous tip gave rise to the fact that due to the interference of NCIS in Mr. Benson's vendetta against the Crows, their interference comes with a consequence. Police are already canvassing and have surveillance of the area surrounding the Saunders residence, but Gibbs wants the team to be there for extra protection. Gibbs promised Emily he would keep her safe and that's exactly what he plans on doing.

The almost hour drive away from Washington, D.C. is concluded as the car is parked in front of the Saunders residence. The team exits from the car, grabs their gear and walks toward the house. The door to the house opens and Emily runs outside to greet Gibbs as she was aware he was coming over today.

"Get back in the house." Gibbs stated as she approaches him.

"Why? What's wrong?" Emily asked in concern because a particularly thought crosses her mind which scares her. "Please don't tell me my father escaped from prison."

"It's not that." Gibbs gently grabs Emily by the arm and escorts her to the house. "I'll explain when you're safely inside the house."

The five of them enter into the house. The door closes. Gibbs brings Emily into the family room where the mother is seated in order to explain the situation to them. Tony, Ziva and McGee secure the premises, setup surveillance and make sure every door and window is securely locked.

Sometime after dusk, Jamie is at home with Chioke when she hears a noise outside. At first she figures it's the next door neighbor moving his belongings into a rental truck because he's moving, but she hears the crack of a window. The realization of a home intruder becomes a reality. She picks up the phone but hears no dial tone; the line was cut. Her cell-phone is downstairs as is little Chioke. Worried for Chioke, Jamie rushes into her father's room looking for a gun. She finds one and loads it. After loading the weapon, Jamie opens the window and climbs out; using the drainpipe as a means to not have to jump.

With not knowing how many of them there are and Chioke still inside the house, Jamie approaches the back door. She knows she can run to another house on the street to make an emergency call to the police, but she's more concerned with not leaving Chioke behind. Jamie enters into the home.

Inside the kitchen, a man grips onto Chioke's arm right next to the refrigerator. Chioke struggles with trying to break free from the intruder but is unable to. The man laughs at the little boy's attempt to get away. He hears a noise and turns his head.

Suddenly, the freezer door to the refrigerator slams into his face. The man's nose immediately breaks and he falls down as Jamie lifts Chioke into her arms. With Chioke in her arms, she runs to the front door but notices another man approaching the house. She grabs her cell-phone from the table next to the stairs and runs up. Jamie locks herself and Chioke inside the bathroom. Jamie sets Chioke down in the bathtub.

"Lay down." Jamie said. Chioke, who is very upset, complies by lying down inside the bathtub. Jamie yanks the shower rod and tosses the curtain to the side. The strong, metal rod is placed across the bathroom door; secured between the wall and the bathroom vanity on one side and on the other side, secured in the linen closet.

In the kitchen, the man who was approaching the house enters and sees his buddy lying on the floor with a bloody face.

"Don't tell me the kid beat you up." The man said.

"It was the chick." The guy said as he sits up and takes a decorative magnet out of his forehead because the blow embedded it there. "She hit me with the freezer door."

Inside the bathroom, Jamie takes out the cell-phone from her pocket and gets inside the bathtub with Chioke. She starts to dial 9-1-1, but doesn't hit the send button. The thought of who these people are hits her. It's clear these men work for Mr. Benson. She knows of the anonymous tip that Mr. Benson was going to go after Emily. But realizes it was a fake tip to get her father, husband and the team to be an hour away; leaving her vulnerable to an attack. With knowing who Mr. Benson is and what he's capable of, she decides to not call the police. Instead, she decides to send a message to Mr. Benson. Jamie makes an unexpected call.

After the call is made, Jamie takes the gun from her pocket and aims toward the door and waits. Next to her in the bathtub is the scared Chioke. There's a thump on the bathroom door. The knob starts jiggling. The pounding on the door becomes greater as the two men are trying to break it down. Jamie remains calm and keeps aim at the door. Chioke covers his face and shivers in fear.

Time passes.

Jamie sees an axe penetrate through the door, leaving a moderately sized hole. Her eyes widen because she doesn't want to have to shoot the gun, but will if it comes to that.

All noise stops. No another swing of the axe is taken. It's as if the two men left. Jamie wonders if it's because of the help she called.

"Chioke…" Jamie tries to get his attention. He looks to her. Jamie can see the fear in his tearful eyes. "I want you to stay here and cover yourself with this." She hands him the shower curtain.

With the loading weapon in hand, Jamie approaches the bathroom door. After taking a quick look out the hole which was made by the axe, she notices the axe is on the floor. She carefully takes the shower rod away from the door. In a cautious manner, she opens the door and exits.

To the left, near the top of the stairs is the dead body of the man with the broken nose. Jamie moves to the right and takes a quick peek inside each bedroom in order to clear them. Afterwards, she cautiously walks to the top of the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, she notices the second man lying on the floor. She hears footsteps downstairs. Jamie checks the pulse of the man at the top of the stairs; there's no pulse, he's definitely dead.

Jamie slowly walks down the stairs. She takes aim as a man walks into view. The man smiles at her, but she doesn't shoot because it's her help. Jared approaches the second man and grabs him. Jamie continues down the stairs as her uncle breaks the second man's neck.

"I'm glad you called." Jared said.

"My father and husband are an hour away." Jamie said. "If I called the police, these fools would be back on the street in a couple hours."

"So you called me because you knew I'd take care of the problem. Making sure they can never try this again."

"It was a decision I'm not proud of."

"Just as long as you keep your mouth shut about what I did, than we're fine."

"You were never here."

"Exactly…" Jared said as he walks out the front door.

With her uncle gone, Jamie finally calls the police. After making the call, she runs upstairs to check on Chioke who is still inside the bathtub.

Thirty minutes later, Jared arrives at the Benson residence. He enters into Mr. Benson's office.

"I take it you've made progress with your niece." Mr. Benson said as Jared approaches.

"The thugs you hired broke into my brother's house. The home invasion idea proved to be successful."

"I told you the interference of NCIS can prove to be useful."

"Jamie's curiosity is a character flaw. She's intrigued by me. But she's still very cautious of me. Though, she did call me to handle the problem."

"It's a good sign. I told you it would work. And we'll use that interest of hers against your brother." Mr. Benson said. "Just stick to the plan and don't get attached to her. But I doubt that'll be a problem because of who you are."

"She's just like everyone else I have the urge to kill." Jared lied.

Mr. Benson looks down and continues working. Jared turns around and walks away.

For Jared, though Mr. Benson plans on using Jamie to get to his brother, he has no intention of doing so. His agenda is much different than Mr. Benson's.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay in getting an update posted. You know how the Christmas season can get.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wednesday**

**Chapter 11**

After a long night of unnecessarily protecting Emily when the anonymous tip was obviously a diversion, the team arrives back into the D.C. area around dusk. Gibbs and Tony, who already knew of the home invasion which occurred late last night, are both upset about the incident. With the promise to keep Emily safe and not knowing if any bad guys will actually show-up at the house, another NCIS team was assigned to keep watch over Jamie and Chioke. While there, the assigned NCIS team processed the crime-scene. During the night, both Gibbs and Tony were extremely worried over their loved ones back home and couldn't stop thinking about them.

At the Gibbs residence, Tony and Gibbs enter into the home. There's still a slight mess which Jamie has been cleaning up for the passed two hours after the scene being completely processed. Jamie looks up at the two of them standing near the door. She knows her father will want to know exactly what happened inside his home; but she can't tell him the entire truth, especially the fact that she called Jared for help. Her father has a gift for reading people, as does she. Her father doesn't try to read her like he does with most other people. So not telling the entire truth will be simple for her.

Jamie stops scrubbing the floor as they approach. Gibbs allows Tony to embrace her first.

"Are you alright?" Tony asked in concern for his wife.

"I'm fine." Jamie said in a calm tone of voice. "Seriously, I'm fine."

Tony finally backs away from her. They stare into each others eyes. Tony is just extremely happy she wasn't hurt. Jamie can see it in his eyes.

"Chioke is upstairs." Jamie said. "He was really scared and was asking for you almost the entire night."

"Well… Signing for me."

"Don't get technical with me. You know what I meant; wanting you to be here."

Tony leans forward and gives Jamie a quick kiss. He leaves to go upstairs. Gibbs is finally able to have his turn.

On the second floor, Tony walks to the bedroom. He peeks in to see Chioke sleeping peacefully on the bed. He quietly enters into the room, approaches the bed and lays down on it. Tony looks at Chioke for a couple minutes before falling asleep himself.

While sleeping, Chioke's leg thrusts forward and hit Tony. Chioke wakes up, but Tony is fast asleep. A smile stretches across his face as he feels safer with Tony being home and seeing him just makes him overly happy.

Chioke scoots in closer. He lifts Tony's arm, moves a little bit closer and lays the arm over himself. Chioke shuts his eyes and goes back to sleep.

Gibbs finally storms out of the house. The screech of tires rings through the street as his car speeds away.

Some time passes.

Gibbs' vehicle slams through the front gate of the Benson residence. A guard jumps from the security stand as the vehicle bashes through it. The car speeds up the driveway. The guard radios in over the walkie talkie about a security breach.

Gibbs slams on the brakes and quickly exits from the vehicle. Two men approach. The first man takes a swing at Gibbs but misses because of Gibbs ducking below it. A fist is thrust into the man's stomach then into his jaw. The second man is kicked in knee as he approaches. Gibbs grabs the second man and slams his face into the car door. The first man, who is finally out of a daze, is immediately punched in the face and slammed onto the hood of the car. Gibbs leaves both men on the ground, halfway to unconsciousness.

Gibbs enters into the mansion and is immediately met by a slightly larger man; almost double his size. The large man grabs Gibbs and tries to ram him against the wall. With quick thinking, Gibbs manages to slip out of the hold. Gibbs grabs a vase from a nearby table and whacks it on the back of the man's head. The vase shatters and the man falls down with his head bleeding. Gibbs walks away, but doesn't realize the large man is getting up.

The large man grabs the table and breaks a leg from it. Gibbs turns around after hearing the break of wood. The table leg is swung. Gibbs dodges the attack. The large man swings the table leg again, but Gibbs quickly moves in and blocks the attack with both arms pressed against the man's arm. The back of Gibbs' right hand whips across the man's face. With his left hand, Gibbs snatches the table leg. He spins and whips the table leg into the man's stomach. The man falls to the floor. Gibbs drops the table leg and punches the man in the face as hard as he can. The large man is finally down.

Gibbs kicks down the door to Mr. Benson's office. Mr. Benson looks up and is unfazed by the intrusion as he expected a reaction of the sorts, especially after his daughter Jamie being attacked in their own home.

"I've been expecting you, Special Agent Gibbs." Mr. Benson said. Gibbs approaches the desk.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Gibbs yelled.

"I understand you're upset…"

"You have no idea." Gibbs draws his weapon and aims it at Mr. Benson.

"You won't pull the trigger, Agent Gibbs. We both know you're just trying to intimate me. Besides, if you were to pull the trigger, than you'd end up dead because my men wouldn't allow you to just leave." Mr. Benson stated. "My men could've shot you for trespassing. But I knew you'd overreact and show-up, so they were informed to not use excessive force."

"Your son Shawn is in federal prison of his own doing! You need to get that through your thick fucking head that I had nothing to do with it! It's his own fault for being a bank robber!"

"My lawyers could easily have gotten his sentence reduced if it wasn't for your testimony!" Mr. Benson shouted as he stands up from behind the desk. "So do I blame you for my son spending the next twenty years in prison as being your fault? Damn right it's your fault!" A couple armed men enter into the room and aim their weapons at Gibbs. "Now… I suggest leaving the premises before I have my men fill you full of holes for trespassing on private property. And we both know self-defense would keep me out of prison."

"This isn't over." Gibbs holsters his sidearm.

"I wouldn't dream of it. The fun has only just begun, Agent Gibbs. I'm through messing around with you. The next time will be a permanent strain on your pathetic excuse for an existence." Mr. Benson looks to Alex. "Escort our guest to his vehicle and make sure he leaves."

Alex and a couple other people escort Gibbs to his vehicle. Gibbs leaves the premises.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

With the day progressing, Jared, along with a couple of Benson's men are once again on the hunt for the remaining Crow members. At this point, the amount of Crows still on the street is only six.

A couple vehicles stop in front of an abandoned factory in Alexandria, Virginia. The men quickly exit from the vehicle and arm themselves. With heavy firepower in hand, the men enter inside the factory.

Before entering, Jared takes out a disposal phone from his pocket. A number is dialed. Jared says nothing. He enters inside the factory and places the phone down.

On the other side of the line at NCIS Headquarters, the person can hear gunfire. NCIS immediately traces the signal. Once the signal is traced with an exact location, a couple teams are deployed in order to make their way to the scene. One of the teams deployed is Gibbs' team.

Inside the abandoned factory, Jared steps toward one of Benson's men. Jared's hand is behind his back. A knife is drawn.

"There's a Crow member just around the corner." The man said.

"Oh really…?" Jared said. There's a quick motion. Jared smiles evilly as he looks into the man's eyes and watches the blood gush from his mouth. The knife is withdrawn from the man's chest. With the man slowly dying, Jared thrusts the knife into him again. The satisfaction of seeing the fear, the plea to stop in someone's eyes gives him the overwhelming urge to continue. The knife is withdrawn and thrust in again and again. The man finally drops to the floor. Blood gushes from the wounds and accumulates on the floor. Jared leans down a bit. He wipes the knife on the recently dead corpse then walks around the corner.

After killing the Crow member in the area around the corner, Jared hunts for another victim. After a minute, he finds another one of Benson's people who is on his hit list of people to eliminate. Jared grabs a long, steel rod which is nearby. The steel rod seems to have a rather sharp tip. With the sharp tip, the steel rod can be used like a spear.

NCIS arrives at the scene. The armed agents quickly secure the outside vehicles before entered into the abandoned factory. Once inside, they spread out and search for suspects.

After a couple minutes, Tony manages to get himself lost in the large factory. From the distance, he sees a body on the ground. With extreme caution he approaches in the vicinity of the dead body.

In the nearby darkness, Jared places a Michael Myers mask over his head. He also grips onto the steel rod.

With seeing no signs of life in the vicinity, Tony finally approaches the body and checks for vital signs.

"What the hell…" Tony said as he checks out the wound which seems to be a through and through, but definitely not a bullet. A noise is heard. Tony reacts.

The steel rod bashes Tony's hand, forcing him to drop his sidearm. A second later, the steel rod whacks him in the face. Tony falls backward onto the ground.

Jared twirls the steel rod then slams the tip downward at Tony. Luckily, enough time was wasted that Tony was able to focus himself and move in time. The sharp tip nicks Tony's left arm.

Tony kicks his foot upward into Jared's stomach. He tries to kick a second time, but Jared slams the steel rod into Tony's leg. Tony turns slightly and reaches for his weapon. Jared grabs Tony's by the ankle and pulls him away.

Tony tries to fight off the attacker, but is thrown into the wall. He receives a blow across the stomach from the steel rod. Tony falls to the floor gasping for breathe.

Tony starts to crawl away in the direction of his weapon. Jared follows.

The steel rod is twirled and thrust downward. The sharp tip stabs into Tony's left leg.

"Agh!" Tony cried in pain. He grabs his newly bloody leg.

Jared's hands release from the steel rod which remains in place in its vertical position. The steel rod is being held in place inside Tony's leg while the tip actually penetrated into the wooden floor.

Tony reaches for his weapon. After grabbing it, he takes aim. No one is there. Tony is all alone in the area.

Even though he's hurt and has a steel rod sticking from his leg, he can't help but wonder why the attacker didn't kill him. He also wonders who the attacker actually was.

Tony places his sidearm down. He grabs the steel rod. After taking a deep breath, he quickly pulls the rod from his leg. The pain is excruciating. He wraps his tie around his leg and ties it tight to keep pressure on the wound. Tony grabs his weapon and uses a nearby chair to help himself stand. With caution, he limps from the area as the location of the attacker is unknown.

In the darkness, a weapon is aimed. A switch is flipped. There's now a red dot on Tony's back. The trigger begins to be slowly pulled.

In front of Tony, Gibbs rounds a corner and comes into view. The red dot disappears from Tony's back. In the cover of darkness, Jared vanishes without a trace.

Gibbs helps Tony.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked in concern for his agent, his son-in-law.

"I was attacked by a movie." Tony answered. "You ever see the movie Halloween?"

"Can't say that I have, DiNozzo." Gibbs places Tony's arm over his shoulder.

"It's a classic horror film from 1978 which a couple sequels were produced from…" Tony begins to say. "It's about this psychotic murderer named Michael Myers…"

Gibbs shakes his head as Tony continues telling him about the movie Halloween.

The abandoned factory is secured. A couple dead bodies remain inside. The six remaining Crow members are dead. Three of Benson's men are also dead. The war is over.

From the distance, Jared watches the crime-scene. He watches as bodies are taken out of the factory. Watches as the vehicles are processed. And with a sinister smile stretched across his face, he watches as Tony is placed inside an ambulance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** There are two more chapters to this story. So stick around. Besides, the final chapter will be a nice fight scene. You won't want to miss it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

At Bethesda Naval Hospital, Tony is lying on a hospital bed waiting for the doctor to return with a couple needle injections for him. His leg is already patched up but the doctor wants him to stay for a couple hours for observational purposes. Gibbs is in the room with him. The TV is turned on.

"The intense firefight at this abandoned factory ended a couple days war with the gang known as the Crows. The remaining gang members fell victim to the brutality of a heavily armed and coordinated group of assailants. Sources indicate one of the federal authorities who responded to the scene was injured and rushed to the hospital with a major leg wound." The reporter stated. "In the past week and a half, the city of Alexandria has been rocked by a series of events… Starting with the brutal death of Petty Officer Wade Benson early last week. What was to follow was the recent devastation in the last couple of days. Since Monday morning, thirty-nine confirmed victims and almost a million dollars worth of property damage…"

The TV turns off.

"I can't believe she didn't use my interview! I get stabbed in the leg with a steel rod by Michael Myers and she refers to me as; federal authority. She didn't even bother using any part of the five minute interview of me in her report." Tony said in disgust of never being recognized. "Though… That reporter is kind of hot so I'll let it slide…" He realizes Gibbs is glaring at him. "I mean… She's not bad looking… Not that I was checking her out or anything. I hardly even noticed her."

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs tries to get his attention.

"Yes Boss?"

"You're digging yourself into a hole again." Gibbs said. "Besides, if it were me, I wouldn't have used your interview either. You hardly answered her questions. You kept rambling on and on about the movie Halloween for five minutes straight. You gave her nothing useful to work with."

There's a moment of silence as Tony refrains from apologizing for the, hot, comment.

"What can you tell me about the guy who attacked you, DiNozzo?"

"Other than the fact of him wearing an exact replica of the Michael Myers mask…? Nothing… He was completely covered and nothing distinguishing about him. Other than the fact he kicked my ass. Which would've never happened if I wasn't so worried about what occurred last night at the house." He makes an excuse even though there's no need to. "There wasn't much light in the area so I couldn't even see the eyes behind the mask. Everything happened so fast. I didn't see much at all. The guy was strong. It seemed like he was playing a game with me because he had a few opportunities to finish me off. At least it wasn't the real Michael Myers because I'd definitely be dead if it was. Though… Michael Myers is only a movie character. He doesn't actually exist…"

"You're rambling, DiNozzo."

"Sorry Boss." Tony apologized. He notices the expression on Gibbs' face. "Sign of weakness, I know."

Jamie enters into the room. She immediately runs to the hospital bed and throws her arms around her husband Tony.

"I came as soon as I could." Jamie stated. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Tony replied. "The morphine drip helps."

"You're not hooked up to morphine."

"Either you're very observant or…"

"You're just trying to not make it seem as bad as it is because you don't want me to worry."

"Well… There's that too."

"The doctors patched him up and gave him some pain medication." Gibbs intervened. "He'll be fine."

"Fine… Why boss, thank you for the compliment. But I'm married. So it would never work between us."

"He's definitely fine." Jamie said as she backs away and sits on the bed next to her husband. She places her hand in his.

The doctor enters into the room. A nurse wheels in a small table with a couple supplies on it. Tony's attention is immediately focused to what's on the small table. He cringes at the thought of needles.

"Anthony DiNozzo is sitting over there." Tony points to Gibbs. "Don't let me sitting on the hospital bed with a leg brace… Cast thingie… Supportive doohickey… Whatever you call this thing… And looking like I got beat up, fool you."

"He's never been too fond of needles." Jamie said.

"You'll hardly feel a thing, Mr. DiNozzo." The doctor said has he takes hold of the first needle.

"Hardly feel a thing?! Look at the size of that needle. I probably don't even need those."

"You were stabbed with a steel rod in a factory which has been abandoned for almost twenty-two years, DiNozzo." Gibbs stated.

"Shouldn't you still confirm I actually have something before you start pricking me with needles?" Tony wondered. He receives a blow to the back of the head. "Shutting up now, Boss..."

The doctor administers the injections.

After all of the injections are administered, the nurse and doctor leave the room.

"When we get home, I'll make you whatever you want." Jamie said.

"Your cooking scares me more than needles." Tony stated.

"You would think after getting his ass kicked, stabbed in the leg and pricked with needles that he would actually be nice and not joke around." Jamie said while looking at her father.

"You married him. Not me." Gibbs said. "Divorce is always an option."

"Ha!" Tony laughed. He looks at Jamie. "You know I love you."

"And my cooking?"

"Well… Some things can be improved."

Jamie smacks Tony on the back of the head.

"He's more than alright. He's his usual, joking around self." Jamie stated.

"Who needs to put the shovel away before he digs himself to China." Gibbs added.

There's a brief moment of silence as Tony cuddles with Jamie.

"I'm seriously fine." Tony said. "Let's not tell Chioke what happened. I don't want him worrying over something which is really of no concern at all. So I'll be limping around the next two or three weeks… It's no big deal."

"You had a minor accident at work is all…" Jamie plays along because she agrees that little Chioke doesn't need to concern himself too much with what actually happened.

"Ahem!" Gibbs tries to get their attention and to make them realize he's still in the room.

"Hands off the daughter… Got it Boss." Tony takes his hands off Jamie.

Jamie giggles as she always finds it to be funny at how quick Tony is to obeying her father when really he doesn't have to. Jamie knows her father likes to mess with Tony's head… And of course smack the back of it. Even a boss needs his fun.

For Gibbs, he's happy Tony is alive. But for some odd reason he thinks he has a possible idea as to who the masked man was. He plans to find out as an attacker wearing a Michael Myers mask wasn't normal behavior to expect from any of the Crows or even Benson's people. What it screams to Gibbs is; his brother Jared. To Gibbs, only Jared would be crazy enough to mess with Tony's head with a Michael Myers mask. He can tell Tony was more freaked out by it than what he was led to believe. Gibbs knows, but says nothing to demean Tony; no sense in hurting his pride.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** One more chapter left. You won't want to miss it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sometime during the night, Gibbs is in his brother's apartment searching for the Michael Myers mask or anything which connects him to Mr. Benson. Gibbs is positive that his brother had something to do with the war between Mr. Benson and the Crows. He doesn't care too much about protocol, doing things by the book or even a search warrant. Gibbs just needs something to set his mind at ease and to give him some direction to follow.

A key is placed into the lock. The front door opens. Jared enters into his apartment. Even though all of his belongings are in the same exact place as when before he left, he immediately realizes someone is there. He lifts his nose and takes a deep breathe. The faint scent of saw dust gives it away as to who his guest is.

"Hello, brother." Jared greeted him without even seeing him yet. The door shuts. "What do I owe the pleasure of your intrusion?"

"Why were you at the abandoned factory today, Jared?" Gibbs asked as he rounds a corner and comes into view. He walks out into the living room.

"You realize if I call the police right now, you'd be arrested for breaking and entering. And you're in violation of the restraining order." Jared places his jacket on the coat rack to the side. He walks further into the apartment heading in direction of the kitchen. "And what makes you think I was at some dirty, stinking factory today?"

"Scaring DiNozzo with a Michael Myers mask was a cute touch."

Jared smiles sinisterly as he walks into the kitchen. Jethro is unable to see the sinister smile since Jared's back is facing him. He opens the refrigerator and takes out a beer.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jared said. "You better leave before I actually do call the police." He opens and sips the beer.

"You won't do it."

"What makes you think I won't?"

"Cause you're about playing games." Gibbs said. "Uncle Bobby was right to never save you from our father. You weren't worth saving. He saved me because I was worth it. You never were and never will be." At this point, Jared becomes angered and slams the beer on the counter top in the kitchen. "The fact that you hate me and blame me for our father beating us should work too."

"It's your fault it happened."

"You're always so quick to place the blame on me for what happened to us as children."

"Dad only wanted two children!" Jared shouted. "A boy and a girl!"

"And I'm supposed to apologize for not being born a girl?!"

"The abuse started because of you! You ruined my life!"

"It appears I pushed the start button to this game."

"Yes, you have… Let the game begin."

Jared charges at Jethro.

In the living room, Jethro grabs the charging Jared and slams him against the wall. Jared quickly punches Jethro in the face in retaliation. As Jethro pins his brother against the wall, his fist starts to hit Jared in the stomach. After three blows to the gut, Jared's head plunges forward; hitting Jethro in the face. The grip is loosened as Jethro stumbles backward a bit. Jared spears his brother in the stomach, lifts him and slams him down onto the floor. The two of them are now on the floor wrestling and hitting each other.

Jared tries to stand and grab his brother. Jethro quickly kicks his brother in the face. Jared stumbles away. Jethro stands but is immediately met with a fist to his face. Jethro blocks the second attempt. He takes hold of Jared's arm and flings him to the side.

Jethro approaches. He blocks a couple attacks from his brother. Finally, he punches Jared in the stomach then a quick uppercut to the jaw. Jared shakes it off and attacks. Jethro takes hold of his brother's arm, twists it, punches him in the face and shoves him to the floor. While on the floor, Jared launches his leg upward. Jethro receives a kick to the face.

Jared quickly stands. He blocks two attacks from his brother. Jethro receives two punches to the gut and one to the face. Jethro stumbles backward.

The two brothers stare into each other's eyes as they stand a couple feet apart. Both of them are bleeding… Both with anger in their hearts… Both with reasons to hate to the other… And both with scores to settle.

"Looks like we're at a standoff, brother." Jared said.

"If I recall correctly…" Jethro begins to say. "Last time we scuffled, I was the one who kicked your ass."

"Last time I underestimated you." Jared said. "I assure you it won't occur again."

Jethro charges at Jared who prepares for the attack. Jared takes a swing at his rapidly approaching brother. Jethro ducks below the swing. His fist crashes into Jared's chest. Then his elbow whacks Jared in the jaw.

The two of them struggle with each other. Punches are thrown back and forth.

After a minute of scuffling, Jared grabs his brother and slams his back into the window. The glass of the window breaks. Some broken pieces of the window fall into the apartment, but the majority of them fall a couple stories to the ground below. Jared pushes his brother further out the window. Almost all of Jethro's upper body is out the window. If Jared were to let go, then Jethro would fall. So Jethro wraps his legs around Jared.

"You like the view, brother?" Jared asked as he punches his brother in the face. Jethro tries to block any other possible attacks. He also squeezes his legs tighter. "Ah! That kind of tickles." He laughed at his brother attempt. Jared notices a decent sized piece of glass sticking from the bottom right side of the window frame. "My turn." He said with a sinister smile. Jared slides Jethro to the right as fast as he can. Jethro's body slides across the window frame. The glass on the right side penetrates into Jethro's left side of his lower back.

"Agh!" Jethro cried in pain as the blood now stains the window frame and wall below.

"Does that hurt, brother?" Jared pushes his brother further out the window, causing the glass to scratch and push deeper into his lower back him.

"Why don't tell you me." Jethro quickly grabs a piece of glass on the other side of the window frame and stabs it into Jared's left arm.

"Argh!" Jared cried in pain. Jethro punches his brother in the face. Jethro places both hands onto the window frame. He uses his strength to push both of them back inside the apartment. They fall to the floor. Jethro releases his leg hold on him. Jethro kicks his brother in the face. Jared falls to the side.

Blood drips from Jethro's back to the floor. He stands, grabs a lamp and swings it at Jared who is now trying to stand. The lamp attack is blocked. Jared spears his brother and rams him into the bookshelf. A couple of the shelves break. Books and other stuff come crashing down over them. The items hit the floor.

In the apartment below them, a lady wonders what's going on in the apartment above them. Her husband is on sitting on the couch watching TV. She enters into the family room where her husband is.

"Maybe we should call the police, Chuck." The lady said as she walks toward the phone.

"Just ignore it, Alice." The man stated as he continues watching his show.

"What if…"

"You remember that really creepy guy who lives in this building?"

"The creepy guy lives above us?"

"Yes…"

Alice puts the phone down as she wants absolutely nothing to do with the man in the apartment above them.

Back in Jared's apartment, Jethro is slammed against the wall. Seconds later, a knee crashes into his stomach. Jethro blocks an elbow and punches his brother in the stomach. Jared quickly retaliates as his fist whips across his brother's face.

Jethro takes hold of his brother and pushes them forward. They both plummet downward into the coffee table; breaking it upon impact. With an immediate motion, a coffee table leg slams into Jared's gut. Then Jethro bashes the table leg into Jared's left arm; where the glass wound is.

"Agh!" Jared yelled. His fist moves upward but Jethro blocks it. Jared's foot hits Jethro in the head. Jethro falls away. Jared gets up, grabs his brother and the two of them wrestle on the floor.

While wrestling, Jared grabs his brother's back wound and pushes two of his fingers inside.

"Argh!" Jethro cried in pain. He elbows his brother in the face. Jethro shoves Jared away.

As Jethro tries to get up, Jared kicks his bloody back wound. Jethro falls to the side. Jared quickly stands and grabs a wooden chair from nearby. He attacks.

Jethro puts his arms up to block the chair from hitting his face. The chair slams against him and breaks. Jethro falls. Jared walks over the mess and takes hold of his brother.

Jethro slams into the entertainment stand and falls down. A couple little things from the stand fall off. While on the floor in front of the entertainment stand, Jared takes hold of the forty-two inch Plasma TV and slams it down onto his brother.

Lastly, Jared kicks his brother in the stomach then once in the face.

"It appears you lost round two, brother." Jared stated. He turns the stereo on and presses a button. Loud, hard music begins to play. It pumps up Jared even more.

Jethro is grabbed and forced to stand. Jared looks into his brother's eyes with a sinister smile. He takes hold of an object from the entertainment stand and shoves it into Jethro's back wound.

"Agh!" Jethro cried in pain. He tries to choke Jared, but gets kneed in the gut instead. Jared twists the object inside him. "Argh!"

Jethro is thrown. He slams against the wall and drops to the floor. His brother approaches. Jethro kicks Jared in the knee. Jared falls slightly. Jethro punches his brother in the left arm; direct blow to the glass wound.

A fist whacks Jethro in the jaw. He falls. While on the floor, Jethro receives a couple punches to the face and upper body.

"This is starting to remind me of old times, brother." Jared said as he continues to beat his brother like he did when they were children. Jethro can do nothing except try to cover his face to prevent Jared from hit it.

For a couple more minutes, Jared continues to viciously beat his brother with all the hatred and anger toward him exploding all at once. The savage beating is too much for any man to handle.

Finally, the apartment door opens. Jethro is thrown out. His shoulder slams against the wall on the other side of the hallway. Jared stands at the apartment door looking at his brother. He feels an overwhelming pleasure in seeing his brother in this beaten state. It's taking all of his willpower to prevent himself from continuing to pulverize the man lying on the floor across the hallway. He would take such joy in disemboweling Jethro right now, but this is neither the time nor the place to do so. Jared has an agenda to follow. Deviating from a planned agenda isn't his style either. Everything is planned to a standard of controlled perfection. Besides, Jethro still needs to live through the misery of what's to eventually come.

"Next time…" Jared begins to say. "I will kill you, brother."

Jared takes one final look at his beaten brother. He laughs evilly. The door slams shut. The barely conscious Jethro is left in the hallway; battered, bruised and bleeding.

**THE END**

This concludes the story "Firing up the Screws". Coming soon will be the next story in this series. But until then, I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
